NOT PERFECT
by Cherie Miele
Summary: "Ssh... Kau tahu. Saat aku mendengar suara seseorang dari telepon, mereka terdengar seperti sedang memaki dan menghakimiku. Itu, membuatku merasa-aku tidak suka."/HEESUNG/BL/DLDR/


Cahaya rembulan menyelimuti langit gelap di sebuah taman. Ditemani cahaya bintang yang menambah indah suasana taman malam ini. Deret bangku-bangku yang memang disediakan ditaman itu, kini nampak beberapa sudah terisi oleh pasangan anak muda yang tengah menghabiskan malam minggu bersama. Tentu saja, karna taman ini adalah salah satu taman yang dijadikan tempat favorit bagi hampir semua pasangan yang ada.

Dikelilingi oleh taman bunga dan ditengah taman ada sebuah danau buatan kecil dengan sebuah jembatan untuk menyebrangi danau itu, dan diujung jembatan bisa dilihat taman bunga yang sangat besar lengkap dengan bermacam-macam permainan. Tak salah memang jika tempat ini dijadikan tempat favorit untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tak hanya bagi pasangan muda, bahkan cocok juga untuk dijadikan tempat menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama keluarga.

Disalah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari danau buatan itu, nampak seseorang namja manis berpipi chabi tengah duduk sambil memandang dalam diam beberapa pasang remaja yang tengah bercengkrama tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Senyuman manis itu tanpa sadar terkembar dari bibir mungil namja manis yang tak lain adalah Yesung itu saat melihat tingkah konyol remaja remaja itu. Remaja remaja itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian masa sekolahnya dulu.

Senyuman manis itu tiba tiba memudar saat satu nama muncul di ingatannya. Heechul. Ya mengingat kenangan manis itu membuat Yesung itu merindukan keberadaan namjanya, Kim Heechul. Sudah hampir satu tahun Yesung tidak bertemu dengan namjanya itu. Keberadaan keduanya yang berbeda negara karena urusan pekerjaan membuat Yesung dan Heechul harus mengalami yang nama Long Distance Relationship. Dan selama setahun ini mereka hanya berhubungan lewat sms dan email. Miris memang, tapi Yesung tetap menikmati segala kekurangan dalam hubungan mereka.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, tanpa terasa malam sudah sangat larut. Yesung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari taman itu. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, karena itu Yesung tidak ingin sakit.

Yesung berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Jarak apartemen nya dengan taman itu tidak terlalu jauh, dia malas menggunakan kendaraan. Letak taman yang berada tepat dipusat kota membuat jalan yang dilewati Yesung tidak pernah sepi. Dikanan kiri berjejer puluhan gedung tinggi, dan pertokoan. Dan Yesung menyukainya. Keramaian membuat dia tidak kesepian. Disepanjang perjalanan Yesung bersenandung lirih.

Langkah Yesung tiba tiba berhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar besar disebrang jalan. Ada yang aneh dengan layar itu. Biasanya Layar itu selalu memutar iklan tanpa henti, tapi kenapa sekarang hanya ada angka.

Seperti hitungan mundur.

Apa ada iklan baru? Penasaran seperti apa iklan baru itu, Yesung sengaja menunggunya. Ikut menghitung mundur.

05

04

03

02

01

SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA

KIM JONGWOON

Eh?

Sepertinya ada yang salah. Yesung mengucek pelan matanya sebelum memandang kembali layar besar itu.

Drrrrr drrrrr drrrr

Yesung menurunkan pandangannya dari layar besar di seberang jalan yang menampilkan namanya. Ia menarik keluar ponsel yang bergetar di kantungnya, dan mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati nama Heechul tertera sebagai pemanggil disana.

Pemuda itu menjawabnya ragu-ragu, lalu terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Ha-halo... Yesungie?" benar suara Heechul yang terdengar, dan Yesung melotot tidak percaya.

Seakan sesuatu yang mengganjali hatinya hari ini meledak begitu saja. Napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek, dan ia terisak.

"Chulie Hyung..." bisiknya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, meredam tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku bangga padamu." rapal namja itu berkali-kali.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Heechul yang mulai terengah-engah ragu di seberang sana, dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Heechul mengatakannya dengan begitu lirih, dan meskipun kata-kata itu seolah untuk Yesung. Tapi Yesung sendiri tahu bahwa itu hanyalah mantra untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ye-Yesungie... Selamat ulang tahun."

Hiks hiks hiks

/

Yesung menutup bukunya, dan memijat pangkal hidung setelah ia melepas kaca mata yang telah bertengger selama dua jam di hidungnya.

Dia menoleh pada Heechul yang tak lelah, fokus pada laptopnya. Kemudian teringat ekspresi lucu yang ia tidak sadari, tiap kali kekasihnya itu terlalu fokus pada suatu hal.  
Keningnya mengerut, dan tangan yang menyangga dagunya kuat. Seperti pemandangan saat ia berumur 13 tahun.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Heechul adalah seorang anak pindahan dari sekolah di luar kota.

Dia kira Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk secara nyaman di kursinya adalah anak yang menjengkelkan. Namun kenyataannya, pemuda itu lebih buruk. Dia seolah memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menyingkir karena kata-katanya, yang sial selalu benar.

Yesung adalah seorang bocah dengan masa lalu yang bahagia. Namun setiap kali ia menatap pemuda itu, ia tahu meskipun bocah itu seolah terus berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang dari sekelilingnya, sesungguhnya ia merasa kesepian.

Pemuda itu adalah seseorang dengan mulut yang jujur namun pedas, perkataannya seolah ia tidak memiliki hati, dan tindakannya tidak sopan dan dingin. Namun yang Yesung lihat hanyalah perhatian-perhatian kecil yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Entah hal itu disengaja atau tidak.

Seperti saat mereka berpapasan di lorong sekolah, dengan Yesung membawa banyak tumpukan buku menuju ke kelas, pemuda itu tampaknya hanya membuang muka dan pergi, namun Yesung tahu ia menahan pintu kelas agar tidak tertutup untuknya. Yesung tahu pemuda itu menaruh tutup pulpenya di tempat yang aman dan mudah terlihat, karena ia adalah bocah yang ceroboh. Dan Yesung tahu pemuda itu membiarkan jendela terbuka karena ia melihatnya kepanasan. Padahal Heechul sendiri sedang batuk saat itu.

Mungkin hal itu ia sengaja, tapi siapa yang tahu jika itu hanyalah pikiran tingginya saja.

Enam tahun mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Sampai suatu hari, entah apa yang merasuki Yesung, ia berkata bahwa ia menyukai Heechul.

Malam itu mereka dalam perjalanan untuk mengantar Yesung pulang, dan Heechul membatu di pinggir jalan mendengarnya.

Pemuda yang sedewasa pria itu mendengus, dan terkekeh hambar.

Yesung ketakutan seperti anak rusa yang tersesat. Dan ia merutuki mulut lancangnya yang mengatakan hal yang tidak ia ijinkan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." satu kata yang seolah memutuskan napas Yesung. Ia hampir melonjak kegirangan karenanya.

"Kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan hingga sedekat ini dengan seseorang." Yesung merasakan harapannya membuncah tinggi hingga ke langit.

"Tapi kau tidak mengenalku. Kau menyukaiku tanpa tahu siapa aku. Ceroboh sekali." pemuda itu terkekeh mengejek, dan Yesung menggigit bibirnya, merasakan harapannya mengempis dan terjun turun seperti balon yang tertusuk angin.

"Kau juga tidak mengenalku, dan kau bilang kau menyukaiku!" serunya membalas.

Heechul tercenung, lalu terkekeh lagi.

"Aku ingat kau pernah bertanya, kenapa aku tidak suka jika orang-orang mendekatiku."

Yesung tidak memiliki minat untuk mendengarkan saat hatinya pecah seperti ini. Namun ia tidak berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak suka mereka berbicara kepadaku. Jika mereka terlalu dekat, maka mereka akan memiliki keberanian untuk mencelaku. Dan, aku tidak menyukainnya."

Heechul menarik napasnya panjang-panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Bukan. Aku bukannya tidak suka. Tapi aku takut." tangannya terkepal di dalam saku celananya. Dan ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Yesung.

"Aku takut... Aku takut mereka akan mengejek dan merendahkanku."

Yesung mengerut. Ia menyadari tatapan Heechul, seolah ia merasa benci dan tidak aman dengan mengatakannya. Mungkin saja ia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, sehingga ia menjadi trauma.

"Aku lebih suka membuat mereka diam, sebelum mereka menghakimiku."

Dan dari situlah Yesung tahu, kenapa pemuda ini selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk.

Yesung tahu Heechul tidak kuat menanggung rasa malu sekecil apapun itu. Dan ia menutupi kelemahannya itu dengan berlaku dingin, dan mengucapkan hal-hal yang pedas.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat ingin menghakimiku. Dan, entah kenapa."

Yesung tersentak saat bibir mereka bertemu tanpa ia antisipasi.

"Aku menjadi suka padamu."

Dan saat itulah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan.

.

.

Yesung mengganti-ganti saluran TV asal-asalan. Ia tidak peduli channel apa yang ia pilih, karena semua membuatnya bosan. Heechul membaca buku dan berbaring berbantalkan pahanya. Dan ia memainkan anak rambut pria itu.

Ponsel Yesung bergetar, dan sebuah panggilan masuk menghiburnya.

Dia mengobrol seru selama beberapa menit. Lalu mematikan ponselnya saat sambungannya terputus.

Yesung mengernyit karena otaknya mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menerima panggilan dariku?" tanyanya pada Heechul

Pria itu masih fokus dengan bukunya, tampak enggan menjawab.

"Ck, aku lebih suka SMS." katanya ringkas.

"Kenapa?" Yesung, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa menerima jawaban singkat mulai berbicara.

"Ssh... Kau tahu. Saat aku mendengar suara seseorang dari telepon, mereka terdengar seperti sedang memaki dan menghakimiku. Itu, membuatku merasa-aku tidak suka." katanya.

Yesung terdiam. Mungkin hanya dia, yang akan mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari kata-kata Heechul itu.

Asperger, bagian dari autis. Meskipun mereka rata memiliki kejeniusan tinggi, tapi ketakutan mereka yang sangat tinggi pada hal kecil sekalipun, membuat mereka sulit bersosialisasi. Mereka hanya akan merasa aman berdekatan dengan beberapa orang yang menurut mereka tidak akan menghakimi mereka dengan apa yang mereka miliki sekarang.

Dan untuk kasus Heechul, hal yang paling dia takuti adalah

mendengar seseorang berbicara melalui telepon.

\\\

Ting Tong

'Eunggg...'

Ting Tong

Yesung mulai menggeliat. Suara bel yang berbunyi sukses membuatnya terjaga dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan enggan dia mendudukkan dirinya. Dan dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, Yesung berjalan terseok seok menuju pintu depan.

Pip

Clek

Deg,

Brak

Jantung Yesung seakan langsung jatuh kelambung saat melihat siapa yang pagi pagi seperti ini sudah ada didepan pintu apartement nya. Tanpa sadar dia kembali menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Ani..., ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin, Dia ada di New York sekarang." monolog Yesung.

"Aauuu..." Dia berteriak pelan saat dengan sengaja dia mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Bukan mimpi."

Clek

Dengan panik dia membuka kembali pintunya.

"Chullie Hyung...,"

Mata Yesung berkaca kaca melihat sebuah buket bunga mawar berukuran sangat besar langsung disodorkan padanya begitu pintu terbuka

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida Yesungie." ucap Heechul sesaat sebelum Yesung menubrukkan badan mungilnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Heechul.

"I miss you n I love You."

End


End file.
